Concrete Angel
by UberTron360 Man
Summary: Sayu Yagami is a Concrete Angel Songfic


**Concrete Angel**

Sayu Yagami sat at her desk and clutched her ribcage trying to hold back tears. She'd been walking home from school when Kiko Amino had walked up to her and kicked her in the ribs. Sayu had fallen down in pain and had tried not to cry.

"You stay away from Takido," Kiko yelled at her referring to her boyfriend.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sayu said, trying to get back up. Kiko kicked her back down and Sayu gasped from the pain that shot up throw her body.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kiko screamed in her face. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, just because you're to shit stupid to get your own boyfriend doesn't mean you can steal mine."

"Kiko please... I wasn't trying to steal anyone's boyfriend," Sayu was gasping and cringing from the effort of speaking.

"Yeah right! Do you think I'm stupid Sayu? Do you think I haven't noticed how much make-up you wear?" Kiko got to her knees in front of Sayu and began to whisper, "Because I have. You're a slut Sayu Yagami, a dirty good for nothing little whore."

Sayu cringed as Kiko raised a hand as if to slap her, but all she did was laugh an ugly pig-like laugh and got up off the ground and before she turned to leave she said. "If I so much as see you look at him again, I'll slit your fucking throat."

Sayu had got up and walked home, fighting tears the entire way.

She was brought back to the present by the feeling of something warm and wet running down her cheeks. She lifted one hand and wiped away the salty tears that had began to fall

She got out a small pink book and a light purple gel pen and began to write:

Dear diary,

Kiko Amino came to "talk" to me after school today. She kicked me in the ribs twice and called me a whore for wearing so much make-up. But if I didn't wear all this make-up everybody would be able to see the bruises Daddy leaves on me. People would start asking questions. If people started to ask questions Daddy would get mad, and if Daddy gets mad the bruises get worse. I'm not a slut and I don't like wearing make-up. But I have to. I just have to.

Sayu walked to the bathroom and had a quick shower. When she was done she put on the same dress she wore yesterday afternoon.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

Sayu went out to the living room and sat down on the couch and watched TV. Her mother came over and put her arm around Sayu. Sachiko Yagami knew all too well about the abuse her husband put her daughter throw. She couldn't do anything about it though, they couldn't call the police. Soichiro was the police. The only thing she could do was comfort her the only way a mother could. With the empty promises of "everything is going to be okay you'll see," and "don't worry it won't happen forever I promise."

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Sayu smiled up at her mother. She wondered why she had been put on this earth. Had she always been meant to be a punching bag?

Why wasn't Daddy like this with Light? Her loved Light, he worshipped the ground her brother walked on. Yet he used Sayu as a punching bag. An outlet for his anger.

Sometimes she wondered why Light didn't put a stop to it all. She knew Light loved her but he never stopped it. She didn't blame him. She didn't want Light to get hurt because of her.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Sayu sat at the table with the rest of her family. She sat next to Light and opposite her mother, trying to avoid eye contact with her father.

Sayu reached for her drink but in her haste knocked it over. The contents of the cup went all over the table and the occupants of the table dumped up to avoid the liquid falling into their laps.

Soichiro turned to Sayu; he had murder in his eyes.

"You good for nothing little bitch!" he made his way around the table and to Sayu in a few quick strides. Soichiro pushed Sayu to the ground and began removing his belt.

"No daddy, not the belt, please it was an accident," she cried. Sayu could feel tears welling in her eyes already.

"SHUT UP," Soichiro roared lifting his arm and delivering the first of what would be many painful strikes.

Sayu let out a scream of pain

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbours hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Soichiro kept going each strike stronger and more painful than the last. He was hitting her everywhere and anywhere.

Sayu was sobbing and through her tears and sobs she couldn't make out what Light was saying into the phone.

She didn't think she could take it.

Light had run to the phone and quickly punched in the numbers of an unfamiliar telephone number.

"Yes," came the monotone voice of L.

"L, its light, please sends help as fast as you can."

_Through the wind and she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Paramedics and police officers arrived fifteen minutes later. They arrested Soichiro Yagami but unfortunately Sayu didn't make it.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Light stood in the rain staring at the statue of his sister; the funeral had finish about two hours ago.

Suddenly Light was aware of a presence behind him. He turned and came face to face with L, the man who had payed for the statue of Sayu Yagami to be made.

"The fact that you didn't help her to begin with increases your chances of being Kira by twenty percent if not more." He said.

"I know," Light said. He turned and began the long trudge home.

When Light got home he went straight to his room and reached for the death note and a pen. Light then done what he should have done when he first found the damn thing.

He wrote down the name Soichiro Yagami.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands as hard as a stone_

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

**Ok so this is my first fanfic be nice the song is called "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. And also, Bambi, I know you hate Soichiro Yagami and I hope you'll hate him even more because of this. I was on the verge of tears writing this.**

**Love lots**

**Kakashisdancergirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the anime**


End file.
